Corresponde mis sentimientos
by blueangel77
Summary: -exacto, eres un tonto-voltee a verte-¿nunca lo notaste?, no viste todo lo que sufrí por ti, si mordecai, yo te amo ¿nunca lo notaste, cierto? -Lo lamento, nunca lo vi, de verdad, perdóname. -pero me alegra que me correspondas -igual a mi mapache...PRIMER FIC MORBY QUE HAGO


_**Bien, este en mi primer fic de un show más así que por favor no sean tan estrictos, ok este es un one-shot **__**morby**__**, pero si les gusta y quiere que continúe díganmelo en sus comentarios ya que tengo una posible continuación, un agradecimiento a mi amiga Nelly que me dio inspiración, gracias :D…y sin más aquí está el fic.**_

_**Nota: Esto es como un relato en la mente de rigby, algo como que si rigby estuviera relatándole algo a mordecai solo que en su mente.**_

No sé qué hiciste ni lo que hiso que me fijara en ti, no lo sé pero lo único que es que me enamore locamente de ti, mordecai, todo lo que haces, lo que dices, me parece perfecto, tu eres perfecto, pero sé que tus ojos no se fijarían en un mapache como yo ya que soy solo tu amigo, tu hermano, tus ojos están solo para una persona al parecer, margarita, pero te lo aseguro, ella no se fijara en ti, esta con un novio nuevo cada vez, seguro cuando te vayas a confesar en la noche en su fiesta de cumpleaños te dirá que eres solo su amigo, porque así te ha tratado todo este tiempo, como amigo.

Hoy pensé que si te decía lo que sentía, ya que si margarita te acepta, me sentiría arrepentido de por vida de no haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti, porque seria nos asigno sacar las hojas del parque lo cual no me queje ya que sería un momento perfecto para que hablemos ya que podríamos estar solos sin que nadie interrumpiera, solo tú te quejaste y esperabas que te diera la razón, lo cual no hice solo te hice un seña, algo como un "yo no me opongo", y sin nada más que decir fuimos por los rastrillos, me sentía muy nervioso, te veías un poco molesto ya que había mucho calor y aunque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que odias trabajar cuando hace calor, era un silencio interminable, no podía dejar de mirarte sin sonrojarme, me miraste ya que ya sentiste que te había mirado de hace un rato.

-Viejo ¿Qué te sucede?-me dijiste un tanto preocupado.

Yo te tuve que mentir, no podías saber todavía lo que sucedía así que te respondí un seco "nada".

-…-frunciste el ceño, ya que sabias que te estaba mintiendo-¿seguro? porque me huele a que me estas mintiendo.

No pude ocultarlo más, estuve a punto de decirte todo lo que debí decirte hace tiempo, pero en ese intertanto llego benson el cual nos grito que volviéramos al trabajo o si no nos despedía.

Sin decir nada seguimos con las hojas, deje de mirarte lo que hiso que no me sonrojara o algo, esos segundos pasaron volando; te apresuraste en arreglarte para verte bien frente a margarita, yo también estaba invitado, es más, margarita fue quien me invito solo para que yo este con Eileen. Eileen es buena chica, pero no me gusta, mis ojos solo pertenecen a ti mordecai ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

En fin, camino a la fiesta me dijiste que estabas nervioso, a mi no me importo, no quería ninguna referencia a eso, viste mi desinterés y continuaste murmurando algo que no pude escuchar, era seguro lo que le dirías a margarita.

Al llegar, la fiesta ya había empezado, era la primera fiesta en mi vida que no disfrutare me dije a mí mismo.

Te seguí donde ibas sin ninguna razón, veía distraído los pasos que dabas, hasta tu forma de caminar era perfecta para mí. Finalmente te detuviste ya que encontraste a margarita hablando con Eileen, saludaste un tanto nervioso y solo yo hice un pequeño saludo desinteresando, entablaste una conversación con margarita dejándome a Eileen y yo solos. Yo no haría ningún esfuerzo por hablar con ella, pero me miraba embobada y con sus mejillas enrojecidas, me dijo que si quería bailar pero le respondí que no y me fui al baño dejándola sola.

Tenía rabia, ira, pena; no perdería el control por ahora así que volví como si nada hubiese pasado, pero, no estabas allí, solo encontré a margarita con un tipo desconocido, debe ser otro novio, le pregunte que en dónde estabas tú, y me respondió "esta afuera". Fui hacia afuera y te encontré sentado en las escaleras, supuse que estarías deprimido y comenzarías a llorar, pero vi tu cara y lo único que descifre en tu expresión, "indiferencia"

Pregunte que pasó y solo me respondiste que le dije a margarita lo que sentía, y ahora me dice que solo soy su amigo y que alguien le había pedido matrimonio. Al segundo después me dijiste que solo nos fuéramos ya que n teníamos nada que ver aquí.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, había mucho silencio, arregle mis cosas y fui a mi improvisada cama a dormir, pero antes de quedarme dormido me preguntaste.

-rigby, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime-le dije sin voltear a verlo

-¿Qué pasa si a ti te gusta a alguien y no puedes decirle sus sentimientos ya que sabes que se burlara de ellos?-sonaste un poco nervioso, esa pregunta es la misma que me identifica

-bueno-saque indirectamente todo lo que le debí haber dicho antes-primero deberías decirle todo lo que sientes pero directo del corazón, y no creo que esa persona se burle ya que eso sería de personas sin corazón, eso es todo buenas noches-me sentía muy triste así que no quería que me viera llorar así que contuve mis lagrimas

- no, no es todo, rigby-suspiraste y empezaste a hablar-bueno, rigby solo te voy a decir que todo este tiempo no podía de dejar de pensar en ti, eres mi mejor amigo, pero con el paso del tiempo supe que quería ser algo más que solo eso, me enamore de ti rigby, pensé que si te decía todo te burlarías de mi, así que busque a otras personas para olvidar que nunca me vas a querer, así que encontré a margarita, es buena chica, pero ni ella podía hacerme olvidar el amor que sentía por ti; sé que me encontraras raro, pero como dijiste hace rato, si te burlas de mi sentimientos claramente no tienes corazón-sentí como comenzaste a sollozar y yo también comencé a llorar, y aun no volteaba a verte.

-eres un tonto

-¿eh?

-exacto, eres un tonto-voltee a verte-¿nunca lo notaste?, no viste todo lo que sufrí por ti, si mordecai, yo te amo ¿nunca lo notaste, cierto?

-Lo lamento, nunca lo vi, de verdad, perdóname.

-pero me alegra que me correspondas

-igual a mi mapache

Ambos reímos un poco, luego siento un calor cercano, era tu brazo emplumado que me rodeaba hasta me tenias aprisionado en tus brazos, correspondí tu abrazo, te vi a los ojos que tanto me gustaban y sin previo aviso me besaste, fue un poco tímido pero lo correspondí, no me podía mover ya que tu abrazo no me permitía mover, aunque presiento que esa fue tu idea, luego de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire.

-te… amo… rigby-dijiste en forma entrecortada

-yo…igual.

Bueno han pasado unos meses de nuestra relación, todo va perfecto, aunque nadie sabe de lo nuestro, debemos estar preparados para confesar nuestra homosexualidad a los demás…pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo reaccionaran ese día?...

_**Bien aquí está mi one-shot, ojalas les haya gustado, díganme si quieren la continuación de esta historia (y tengo una buena idea), ideas o recomendaciones, todas serán recibidas. Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**Se despide**_

_**~* Blueangel*~**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
